


Please Buy Me!

by ellaine_mae



Category: YooSu - Fandom
Genre: Comedy, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-24
Updated: 2009-07-08
Packaged: 2018-01-09 21:05:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellaine_mae/pseuds/ellaine_mae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yoochun needs money so Junsu buys him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Please Buy Me!

Title: **Please buy me!** **(One shot)**

Author: ellaine_mae

Pairing: JunChun

Genre: Romance, fluff, comedy

Rating: PG-15

Length: one shot   
  


Summary: Yoochun needs money so Junsu buys him.   
  


A/N: This is for my friend [](http://purpleinpink.livejournal.com/profile)[**purpleinpink**](http://purpleinpink.livejournal.com/) because she asked for JunChun. I’ll write you the angsty one next time, just wait. And also for my sister [](http://samui-sakura.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://samui-sakura.livejournal.com/)**samui_sakura** because she doesn’t believe that Yoochun is a good uke material. Kkkk I hope I pulled it off. T__T Well, read please and comment. ^__^  
  
  
 

 

**** Please buy me!   
  
  


** **

         “…I know you’re in therePark! Open this door or I swear I will make the whole neighbourhood know that you’re one cheapskate person who doesn’t pay his rent!—“the loud voice of Yoochun’s apartment’s owner shouted at the top of her lungs early that morning.  
  


         Yoochun was at the back of the door, pushing the portal that saved him from his monster of a lessor, furiously tugging at his hair in misery. He was currently on the phone talking to his friend Changmin who was laughing his ass off at his expense. Yoochun wanted to fly out of his place and strangle the life out of his stupid friend.   
  


       "Yah! I told you to pay your rent in advance. Now look at what’s happening to you.” Changmin’s voice still held humor as he spoke at the other end of the line. He could still hear the loud and crass bellowing of the woman who haunted Yoochun’s nights and days.   
  


         “I know that. But money’s not that good these days. That’s why you have to help me!” Yoochun’s voice was edged with desperation. “Help me Changmin-ah, I’ll do anything!”  
  


     Changmin’s brow quirked with that. “You will do anything?”  
  


         “Yes! Yes, anything!” Yoochun nodded too eagerly. He needed money really bad and he didn’t really care what Changmin would ask him to do just as long as he’d have money. His rent and his gas were out. He was just too desperate these days. His works, his paintings, didn’t sell that well anymore. His paintings were good enough to sell considerably well for some months before but now that people would rather buy bread than oil paintings, Yoochun’s bread and butter really suffered. He didn’t even save anything because he thought he would still do well. He couldn’t be any more broke. Now Changmin was offering his help, he was more than willing to do anything.  
  


          “Okay, come here at my place eight o’clock sharp. You know where it is right? Don’t you dare chicken out on me, you hear? You’re the one who said you’d do anything.” said Changmin almost warningly. Yoochun decided that he’d rather do whatever it was his friend had in mind than spend his nights on the streets.  
  


          “No problem! I’ll be there. Thanks Changmin-ah!” Yoochun was very ecstatic. He could now anticipate hot soups and a warm bed.  
  


          “Don’t mention it my friend. No need to thank me.” A small evil smile could be seen in Changmin’s face.  
  


          Yoochun was so excited about the prospect of having money that he didn’t notice the slyness in Changmin’s voice. If he did, he would have said ‘no’ right away then run away from the evilness that was Changmin.  
  


***  
  


          Yoochun was almost blinded by the spotlight that immediately focused on his face the moment he came on stage. His head was beginning to ache from the loud music blaring coming from the massive speakers all around the bar. His lips were shaking in an effort to maintain his smile. And for the nth time that night he asked himself why he still hadn’t killed Changmin yet and spilled his guts on the streets. Oh right, he was the emcee for that night. And his said friend was standing just a few feet away from him asking the crowd to cheer for him as he took off his clothes. Well not really only him but everyone on stage. With everyone, it meant Yoochun and five other men.   
  


          They were on the center of the stage and being auctioned. Yes, that was right; his friend’s idea for him to get money was to sell him to rich elderly women and gays for the night. He could still remember what Changmin told him.   
  


__ ‘You won’t do anything there at all Chun. All you have to do is stand there, smile that sleazy smile of yours, show off your sexy collar bones and they’ll gladly give you money.’ They were at Changmin’s apartment. The younger man had instructed him to go there and once he got there, he was asked to change into different clothes.   
  


_ _

__ Yoochun was so gullible that he didn’t even doubt what the little devil told him he’d do. He was even anticipating it. So when they went to Fantasy, the discreet gay bar Changmin was working at, (which the surprised Yoochun also didn’t know), his first instinct was to high tail away from the place as fast as possible. But Changmin, that brat, reminded him that he didn’t have any choice. That if Yoochun didn’t do this, he’d be out on the streets with no food, no money, no nothing. Changmin also added that he won’t extend his hospitality to Yoochun and let him crash at his place. He didn’t want any problems of his won. And Yoochun hated to admit it but he’d rather strip here than starve. His hungry stomach was still a sheer force to be reckoned with in his opinion.   
  


So that was how ended here in front of loaded old women and rabid gays out for young blood. _His_ blood. Yoochun fought the urge to cringe. He imagined them one by one reaching for him tearing his clothes away from his helpless body. Yoochun couldn’t suppress a shudder that ran through him.  
  


Now the emcee was saying that the _items_ for auction would be showing their _assets_. Yoochun wanted to cross the gap between him and Changmin and just pull the younger man’s hair. Instead, Yoochun just caught the man’s eyes and threatened him with a look that said, _‘I’m gonna get you for this Shim.’_ Changmin in return just bemusedly nodded, as if waiting for him to make his threat into reality. Yoochun almost sighed in frustration. No way out of this. What did the emcee say again? Show their assets. Yoochun closed his eyes in humiliation. Showing assets would mean to strip. He didn’t know if he was supposed to take of all his clothes but he would just follow the guys with him.  
  


Yoochun found them really kind. Backstage, he was able to get acquainted with some of them. Most of them had done this before. They reassured him that the club’s patrons were very good people. They wouldn’t force the _talents_ to do anything that didn’t want to do. But of course, when you think of the money you could get, then it was time to throw modesty out of the window. They were very generous too. Especially if the talent was superbly pleasing. Yoochun had to shut his eyes when he thought of that. The mere thought of sleeping with a person whom he didn’t know made his skin crawl. His eyes roamed to the crowd and he almost wished he was blind. The women were even older than his mom! His imagination moved to the bedroom and another shudder passed through him.  
  


The guys beside him were now removing their clothes. The crowd in front roared in cheer. The men started with their shirts. They were clearly used to this already because they were even moving seductively as they lifted their shirts above their heads. It was like they were goading the crowd. Yoochun could only gape in astonishment at the spectacle happening before him. The guys encouraged him to also remove his shirt. He happened to glance at Changmin and the man even had the audacity to look at him challengingly. A bit pissed, Yoochun’s competitive side was spurred. He knew he couldn’t let Changmin think that he was chickening out. He’d show him. He’d get the highest bid here even if it meant spending a night with a woman or man older than his mother. He’d get lots of money! That was he last thought of as he slowly unbuttoned his white shirt, his body slightly swaying, seductively dipping to the beat of the music filling his ears.  
  


***  
  


Junsu was bored that night. So bored out of wits that his friend Jaejoong had to create a diversion for him. Work was pretty much a bitch lately and he couldn’t really take time to relax much less spend time for himself. But after working for one week straight, Junsu knew he had to stop or he’d have a breakdown. That was what Jaejoong told him so when the older man walked into Junsu’s office that night and saw the younger man almost driven out of his mind because of the pile of work in front of him.   
  


“Are you killing yourself Junsu-ah? Get yourself away from that table right now!” said Jaejoong once he reached Junsu’s table.  
  


The man in question just sluggishly looked up and returned to the work in front of him. “Hyung, you know I can’t do that. I have to finish these or my boss will have a fit—“his voice was weary but he didn’t notice.  
  


With an exasperated sigh, Jaejoong lifted Junsu away from the desk and pulled hard until the younger man was standing on his tired feet. He literally dragged Junsu away from his desk and told him that tonight would be different from the usual way he had spent his nights. Junsu was almost afraid to ask why but he trusted his friend.   
  


“Where are we going again?” Junsu had the sense to ask. Jaejoong smirked and just continued pulling him out of his office.   
  


“We’re going to a charity. But you have to have a lot of money. I bet you’re pretty much loaded?” Jaejoong asked his friend. At Junsu’s nod, Jaejoong almost leapt up in glee. Junsu couldn’t really understand why going to charities would be entertaining to him but he let himself be manipulated by Jaejoong.   
  


They arrived at a club named Fantasy and Junsu had to suppress his disappointment over Jaejoong’s choice of entertainment. The last thing he needed was some gay bar full of rowdy people and gyrating men on stage. He found out that it was auction night. A night where customers could pay for whomever they want and take them home. He didn’t like these types of shows. He would have left if Jaejoong hadn’t held fast to his arm.   
  


“Stay, this is charity.” Jaejoong’s eyes were darting around the room, like he was searching for someone. Junsu mused, must be Yunho, one of the waiters there. He remembered the hot body that was Yunho and he couldn’t really blame his friend for being smitten with the guy.   
  


And what did Jaejoong say again, this is charity?  
  


Junsu rolled his eyes in disbelief. “Where is charity here? Jaejoong-hyung really…I would’ve thought you’d have more class than this. I’m leaving.” He started to make his way toward the exit but Jaejoong firmly held his arm until he had no choice but to sit down again.   
  


“Shh…Junsu-ah. Don’t talk like that. This is charity; we’re helping the men out. And I know you want to be here too. Just look at the men! See they’re all handsome tonight. Don’t tell me not one of them caught your eye?” Jaejoong said to him a bit loudly before training his attention to the handsome waiter he was finally able to see in the crowd. Jaejoong waved his hand furiously to get Yunho’s attention.  
  


Junsu grudgingly let his eyes wander to the stage. He saw the men were indeed good looking tonight. They had very well-sculpted bodies and handsome faces. They were all smiling to the crowd as they were supposed to do but one slender man was stiff _. ‘Must be new.’_ He mused. But this time his interest was piqued by the man. He seemed very uncomfortable with what he was doing. The man kept on fidgeting and he continuously gave his companions wide stares as if he was surprised with everything that was happening around him. Junsu found himself getting amused by the man’s expression. He could see that he was mortified at what was to come.  
  


The man was also the most feminine looking among the line up. He had longish hair, parted at one side, swept softly to cover almost half of his face. But Junsu could still see pouty red lips, straight nose and smooth white skin. It was like looking at a live doll. Junsu strained his eyes to see closely. Damn people getting on his way. He had to stretch his neck to get a peek at the man. Junsu saw him again and he couldn’t stop himself from imagining a night with the delicate beauty.  
  


When the emcee announced that the _items_ were going to show their assets, Junsu had to hold his breath in suspense. He knew what that meant and his body reacted warmly to the prospect that he’d see the man’s assets. He didn’t notice it but he was holding his breath in anticipation. Junsu waited to see how the man would look beneath his simple white buttoned down shirt. As Junsu observed the man, Junsu could tell that he was mentally prepping himself for what was to come. He saw the guy lift his hands to the buttons of his shirt and slowly undid the first one. Then in Junsu’s surprise and supreme delight, the man started to sway sexily to the music. Junsu silently thanked Jaejoong for telling him to withdraw money right before they went here. He was in a charity after all.  
  


***  
  


          “The fifth item to be auctioned ladies and gentlemen is Yoochun, a young artist in his early twenties. He is able bodied and as you can see, he is very handsome. He’ll be very perfect for a relaxing walk in the park or whatever you wish him to do.” Changmin’s voice was strong as he introduced the fifth item, Yoochun.   
  


          Yoochun itched to snap Changmin’s neck with his hands but first, he had to get out of here in one piece. After taking off his shirt and giving a teasing performance to the audience the betting for him was started. And the amount started at $1,000. The crowd started to answer to the call. A lady raised her hand, Yoochun was relieved that she was young at least. It was followed by other elderly women but a burly man shouted $2,500 and Yoochun started to frown. Another shout came from a short man with a moustache, $4,500. A headache was forming at the back of his head. He didn’t want to be owned by that man. A round of bets was called until the amount was raised to $5,000. And it was called by the same man with a moustache. Yoochun was reeling from the figures. He knew no one else could possibly top the bid. He had the mistake of turning to the man in question and he immediately regretted it because the guy winked at him and smiled suggestively. Yoochun mentally listed killing off Changmin to be the first one on his list of things to do the moment this thing was over.   
  


Just as when Yoochun was about to resign his fate to going with the sleazy moustache guy, a shout was heard in the noise of the crowd, $6,500. His eyes scoured the sea of faces until he found the owner of the voice. He saw that it was a young man in a suit; he was around his age, with pleasing looks. Their eyes locked for a second and Yoochun couldn’t really understand it but he strongly wanted this man to win tonight’s bid.   
  


Changmin acknowledged the bid, “$6,500 from the gentleman over there.” It was Jaejoong who shouted Junsu’s name.   
  


Goaded with the look on Yoochun’s face, Junsu soon raised the bid to $7,000. The moustache guy was also determined to keep Yoochun for himself and kept on betting. The amount ballooned to $9,500 and Yoochun had to close his eyes in nervousness. He was secretly wishing that the attractive man had enough money to keep up. He was getting desperate because Mr. Moustache was giving him the look that sent goose bumps along his arm. The last call was almost being finalized. Yoochun’s head snapped toward the man’s direction. He saw him shrug his shoulder apologetically and Yoochun had to swallow bitter disappointment.   
  


Changmin was about to call Mr. Moustache the winner when Junsu raised his hand and shouted, $12,000! Everyone in the room was quiet. The man with the moustache seemed to be weighing his options; Yoochun saw him hesitate then moved his hand to show that he was giving way to the other man. The crowd cheered. Yoochun almost wet his pants in fear and nervousness and excitement. Changmin announced that Yoochun, the fifth item, was sold to the attractive man in a suit, Junsu.   
  


Once behind the stage, Yoochun felt the need to sit down. His knees were weak with combined nervousness and excitement. His heart seemed to be jumping in his chest furiously. People around him were going about their business. The winners were there too to claim their items. A man was in charge of the distribution and payment. All of these were lost to Yoochun who had slumped in the nearest chair he could find.   
  


“You didn’t think I would forget to claim you, did you?”   
  


A voice broke Yoochun’s tired stupor and he looked up from his seat. It was the attractive young man. He was even more attractive up close that Yoochun had to blink several times. Short hair, small eyes, plump lips and a very sexy smile. Yoochun could feel his breath hitch.  
  


“I didn’t think you’d forget. I was waiting for you.” Yoochun said, he didn’t notice that his voice sounded a little breathless. An arm supported him to stand and as Yoochun steadied himself, he felt the man’s other arm encircle his waist to hold him up.   
  


“Good. Because I don’t plan to let you go away. I paid a lot for you after all. I’m expecting a full payment in return. What do you say Yoochun-sshi?” the man whispered seductively to his ear, a smile playing across the plump lips. Yoochun felt shivers up his spine. He suddenly thought of Changmin and vowed to give him a token of his appreciation for this night.   
  
  


  
   



End file.
